


He Was There

by NuwandaSnicket



Series: Broadway Babies [3]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Broadway, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: Everything in their lives has been going so perfectly.  Peter decides it's past time to take Jason up on a comment he'd made long ago.Drabble.
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds
Series: Broadway Babies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	He Was There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sulliebee1019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulliebee1019/gifts).



> This started as nothing but smut and ended up having a real plot and a lot of cuteness. But there's a lot of smut. You have been warned.
> 
> Is this possible in real life? I do not know, nor do I care. Enjoy.

Four years had passed since Peter had gotten his own show. Four wonderful years. They had been incredibly busy ones, too. Regrettably, Peter and Ivy rarely ever had time to go to _Sunset Lounge_ anymore. Peter had been with _King of Hearts_ for two years before moving on to a new show that was just coming to Broadway, and it was still going strong. Jason couldn’t have been more proud of him. Ivy and Nadia were happily married, which was amazing. Ivy worked fairly regularly but she was beginning to talk about maybe going back to school to get a teaching degree and looking into teaching theatre as well. Jason was ecstatic at the thought. She had helped him with more than one show over the years, and the kids loved her.

There was another reason Peter and Jason didn’t often make it to _Sunset Lounge_. Peter by this point had become too well known. His role in _King of Hearts_ had nabbed him a Tony Award. That had been four years ago and no, Jason still hadn’t shut up about it. But he was definitely recognizable and often people would show up at _Sunset Lounge_ just to see him and it would get over-crowded. So more and more often, he and Jason would head there on weekends after it closed, when Jason didn’t have class the next morning and they could stay as late as they wanted. Jason would play piano and Peter would sing and they could do as they liked without worrying about taking attention away from anyone else.

Tonight was one of those nights. It was late, the bar closed, the door locked. Peter had shut the curtains, as he usually did. Jason had been playing piano for over an hour now, content to sit and listen to Peter sing. That voice was still unlike any he had ever heard before, and he knew he would never hear another like it.

Then he found Peter joining him on the piano bench, hip bumping against his. “Slide over.”

Surprised, he did so. Peter ran his fingers over the keys once, a habit of his that Jason had always found absolutely adorable, and then began to play.

It was _Scarlet Pimpernel_ , ‘She Was There’, and immediately Jason was thrown four years back in time, sitting in the front row right here on his first night at _Sunset Lounge_ , watching Peter onstage, belting this song out and rewriting the definition of what singing could _be_. Yet again, he found his gaze drawn to Peter’s wrists, those beautiful wrists that had captivated him that evening. He looked to Peter, and he was overwhelmed with love and desire for this man. Then Peter glanced at him, a hint of a smirk in his smile, and Jason felt the first unfurling of heat in his stomach as another memory surfaced: the first night they had sex, Peter up on this stage, singing that ridiculously raunchy song to him; how Jason had dragged him home and made an offhand remark about fucking him on the piano and how damn intrigued Peter had been.

And now, the look in Peter’s eyes, the choice of this song from all those years ago, choosing to play the piano rather than simply asking Jason because he KNEW it would make Jason notice his wrists….

The realization set in that this was _exactly_ what Peter was going for. He wanted Jason to fuck him on the piano.

The song ended and Jason didn’t hesitate: he slipped a hand into that auburn hair, yanking Peter into a kiss. The satisfied smile on Peter’s face confirmed just what Jason had been thinking. He felt amusement that he wouldn’t reveal; there was no way he was going to give Peter the satisfaction. Instead, he rose, pleased with the expression of disappointment that crossed Peter’s face when he thought Jason was going to leave him there.

Peter needn’t have worried. Immediately, Jason scooped Peter up and set him down on the piano. “Trouble,” he said. “You are trouble.”

Peter only laughed. “You just love to tell me that, don’t you.”

“Because it’s true.” Grabbing the bottom of Peter’s shirt, he tugged it up and off, casting it aside. Peter opened his mouth to reply but didn’t get a chance for Jason was kissing him. Not that Peter was going to argue. He simply wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck, pressing closer, deepening the kiss. He could feel Jason’s hands going to work on his pants, undoing them, then he paused.

“Wait a minute. We don’t have anything--” but he trailed off as Peter fished into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a couple packets of lube. Jason stared incredulously. “You brought that with you. You’ve been planning this.” Peter nodded. Jason shook his head. “I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“Me neither.” 

Jason smiled. “Sneaky fucker.” Peter only laughed. That seemed to settle that. Jason tugged Peter’s pants down and off, taking both shoes and socks with them. Peter didn’t think he had ever been stripped so quickly or efficiently. Even so, he was now the only one naked, which was not at all fair.

“Jason.” He yanked at Jason’s shirt. Laughing, Jason raised his arms, allowing Peter to pull it up and off.

“Happy now?”

“Very.” Leaning in, Peter stole another kiss, this one deep and lingering. He made a pleased sound when Jason deepened the kiss, tongues dancing together. But all too quickly he found Jason’s hand on his chest, pushing him back against the piano. He raised his brows, smiling. “ _Someone_ is feeling forceful.”

“ _Someone_ decided to be a little tease. _Someone_ was asking for this, and that someone is going to get it.”

The words sent a shiver down Peter’s spine. He always found himself pushing and prodding Jason, which made the other man laugh, calling him needy and teasing him about being a complete animal in bed (not something he could deny). There was something extremely sexy about when Jason reached that tipping point and finally exerted complete control.

Well, alright then. Two could play at that game. Peter let his legs fall open, giving Jason full view of absolutely everything. “Okay. Have your way with me.”

It was easy to see the flush rise in Jason’s cheeks as he took in the sight. Quickly he had torn open a packet and slicked his fingers. Peter’s breath caught as Jason pressed into him, slowly and carefully stretching him open.

…..slower than usual. He frowned up at Jason. “Are you teasing me?”

Yes, that was a smile. “Maybe.” Jason couldn’t help but laugh at the pout on Peter’s face. “You were a brat. You deserve to be punished.”

“You said you’d fuck me on the piano. Hurry up and fuck me on the piano.”

“Actually I don’t believe I ever actually promised that I’d do it. I just mentioned it.”

Peter let out a growl of frustration. “ _Jason_ …”

Laughing, Jason took pity on Peter and stopped teasing, In no time at all, he had Peter moaning, his back arched as he rocked back against Jason’s fingers. “Jason…. _please_.”

Jason wanted to tease him again, to ask what it was Peter wanted, but he just looked too fucking gorgeous. He couldn’t refuse Peter any longer. He fumbled to shove his pants down and slicked his own cock up. But Peter was too far away. Slipping his hands beneath Peter’s knees, Jason tugged him to the piano’s edge. Peter looked up at him in surprise, but he didn’t have long to wonder, for Jason was pressing into him.

“ _Fuck_.”

Immediately, Jason questioned why the hell they hadn’t done this sooner. Peter looked so Goddamned gorgeous laid out on the piano, like a fucking work of art. He tried to go slow, he really did, but it was so hard, especially when Peter was rocking back to meet him on every thrust, wrapping his legs tight around Jason as if he couldn’t bear to let Jason get away.

Those brown eyes looked up at Jason, almost dazed with love, and Jason felt heat stirring in him. “Touch yourself,” he ordered.

Surprise registered on Peter’s face, but something else: lust. His hand trailed down his chest and stomach, that amazing body of his, and he took himself in hand. At first he stroked himself slowly, a maddeningly teasing pace, but then Jason gave a particularly hard thrust and Peter gasped. “Jason!”

Jason felt it too. “ _Yeah_.”

After that, Peter began to jerk himself faster. His eyes were half-lidded from the sheer overload of sensation; he bit his lip. “Jason... _fuck_ , Jason, I--”

That was all it took. Watching Peter stroke himself to completion, crying out Jason’s name as he came, was all it took to push Jason over the edge. He half collapsed on top of Peter, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Pulling away, he managed “I love you.”

Peter laughed breathlessly. “I love you, too.” He carded his fingers through Jason’s hair. “Well...that was definitely one of your better ideas.”

Jason burst into laughter at the memory of the night it had come up, a simple offhand remark and how damn interested Peter had looked. “I still can’t believe I thought of it before you, you kinky fucker.”

Peter only grinned. “You know it.”

Looking down at Peter, Jason had to smile. Sometimes he still couldn’t help but believe they had found their way here from that first night that Nadia had brought him here to _Sunset Lounge_ on the promise of a cute redhead. And now...

Peter reached up, taking Jason’s hand in his, thumb tracing the wedding band that matched the one he wore. Bringing Jason’s hand to his lips, he kissed it. “You ready to go home?”

The very word still filled Jason with happy butterflies. Home. A real home, not a tiny two room apartment way up at the top of a complex. He nodded. “Yeah. I am.”

They helped each other dress, a process slowed by lots and lots of kisses, and locked up. Hand in hand, they headed down the street towards their townhouse. They were stopped twice on the way by tourists who recognized Peter, but he took it all in with the cheerfulness and charm with which he accepted everything, that natural good nature and humor that had made Jason fall in love with him those years ago.

When the tourists left, Peter turned to fnd Jason regarding him fondly. 

“What,” he smiled. “What’s that look for.”

Jason shook his head. “Nothing. I just love you, that’s all.”

Peter felt warmth filling him. Cupping Jason’s face in his hands, he gave him a gentle kiss. “I love you, too,” he said softly. “More than I can ever say.” 

They took their time getting ready for bed, taking a long shower filled with slow, wet kisses. As always, when they got out, Jason laughed at what he had long ago dubbed Peter’s “hedgehog hair”. Neither had work tomorrow. Jason obviously had weekends off, and Peter was taking a break, the understudy standing in. They had a whole day to rest and relax with each other. 

Jason kissed Peter. “Come to bed,” he wheedled.

Peter laughed softly. “As if I’d ever refuse.”

The two of them slid into bed, curled close together, Peter’s head resting on Jason’s chest. He loved listening to the sound of that heartbeat, thudding away. He was overwhelmed with love for this amazing man who had wandered into _Sunset Lounge_ and into his life. 

He felt Jason’s lips brush his head and looked up, smiling, only to have Jason capture his lips in one last kiss.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” He stroked Jason’s cheek. “I love you.”

Those blue eyes smiled back at him. “I love you, too.”

So much had happened in four years, so many accomplishments to look back on. And yet their marriage would always top the list. Nothing else could ever come close. 

They lay curled together, locked in a tight embrace, and neither left the other’s arms for the entirety of the long, lovely night.

**~fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> Payson Lewis rewrites the definition of what singing can be. If you haven't seen him in the LA revival of Bare, you are missing out. Also go look at his stuff on YouTube. He's seriously amazing.


End file.
